Andie West
''Andie West ''is the main character in the second film, Step Up 2 The Streets. She's portrayed by Briana Evigan. Early Life The first time she saw a someone dancing she couldn't look away. Her mother took her to her first dance jam in the street and that’s when she knew she wanted to be a dancer. Her mother died of cancer when she was 16 and so now she lives with her mother's best friend, Sarah. She trains with her dance crew, 410. Sarah is aware of the crime and harassment by the 410 and desides to send Andie to live with her aunt Alice in Texas. Step Up 2 After a prank in the subway Andie goes to the Dragon, a popular dance club, where she runs into Tyler. The two have a dance off. The stakes were that if Andie lost she would have to go to Maryland School of Arts. After the leader of the 410 kicks her out, she is convinced by Chase to start a new crew. After her group s shamed, and reclaimed their respect by performing another "prank" the 410 crew vandalized the studio at her school. Because of this and the fact Andie refused to give out the name of her group members she gets expelled from the school. Not long after that her crew caught up to her and they performed in the dance competition. Andie is descriped as a person who has to have time to get used to someone. Bye~~ Step Up 3-D Andie is neither mentioned nor seen in the film, but it is assumed she is still dancing. Step Up Revolution Andie is neither mentioned nor seen in the film, but it is assumed she is still dancing. Step Up: All In Six years later, having grown up and wanting to find more in dancing than her small life in Baltimore, she leaves her old life behind and heads to Vegas, where she auditions for the now disassembled MOB crew, once the rest of the crew moves back to Miami. Sparks fly between her and Sean, the headstrong, ex-leader of the former MOB crew. Quotes "Thank you very much im a genius". "You have no idea what my mother wouldve done". Relationships Andie is best friends with Moose, though it is unknown whether they have kept in touch over the years. She is also good friends and looks up to Tyler Gage, who is somewhat her dance mentor. He playfully treats her like a kid. (She is probably good friends with Camille Gage as well, as she is Moose's girlfriend and Tyler's sister). Andie was in a relationship with Chase Collins. They met and grew interested in each other when she transfered to his school. Together they form a group of "misfit dancers" to make a crew after Andie is ejected from 410. They develop stronger feelings for each other and grow closer to one another, though not without difficulty and trials. They share a kiss in the rain at the end of the film. It is unknown of their fate, however judging by the fact Andie has a new love interest in Step Up 5, it is safe to say they have broken up. In Step Up All In, it can be seen that she shares a kiss with Sean Asa, with whom she originally butted heads over who would be leader of their new group. Category:Characters Category:Step Up 2 Characters Category:Step Up All In Characters